Obsession
by Marshmallow73
Summary: ...But just when I was having the time of my life staring at his angelic face, his eyelids suddenly fluttered open. I am so dead.--- NejiTen pairing --- dedicated to Paige... Pls. R & R...


Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto...

Obsession

- A NejiTen fic -

-

_"You know you love him when you see everything in his eyes. _

-

XD

-

What would make this situation much worse? I really don't know if this is the lesser evil.

What the hell just happened?! I am Konoha's BEST weapons mistress! I've mastered all my techniques! I am totally not afraid of blood, creepy crawlies… or even Sakura's inhumane strength!

And yet, here I am. In front of _him_, fidgeting and fearing for the worst. This was supposed to be a perfect day. Guy-sensei and Lee were on a mission, leaving me and Neji all alone in the training fields. Nothing was supposed to go wrong.

But HE just had to mess things up.

_He_ is my only fear. But at the same time, _he_ haunts all my dreams.

"Explain," he coldly stated.

I couldn't find it in myself to look him in the eyes. It was suicide.

His glare could kill me. Or if that didn't happen, I know I'd just melt in a puddle of mush when I gaze into his eyes.

Ugh. I sound so Fangirl-ish.

I felt his cold hand on my shoulder. I knew his glare intensified a hundred fold because I felt the weight of it come crashing down on me.

"Tenten…?" I heard him say.

"I woke up late, that's it," I sputtered quickly.

I told him the truth. It was no use telling him lame excuses. He could tell whether I was lying or not. I was just late anyway…

"Why?"

Did I just hear him right? Did he really want to start a conversation with me?

I mustered enough courage to glance up and look directly into his eyes.

"Well, since we trained until 1 in the morning, I didn't get enough sleep," I said nonchalantly.

He arched a brow.

"Are you suggesting that your being late was my fault?" he deadpanned.

I twitched. It DID sound like I was blaming him, did it? I shook my head slowly and tried my best not to stutter. "No, i-it's not like that."

He narrowed his oh-so-mesmerizing eyes. "Don't stutter. It's… improper."

I sighed inaudibly and swung my hands by my side. "Neji, I know you didn't get enough sleep too."

…

"And your point is?"

I smacked myself on the forehead.

"Neji, don't you see it? We're both overworking ourselves!"

Wow. I shouted at him.

…

Wait… What?

I shouted at him?! OMG. The only persons I knew who shouted at him were Naruto, Lee and Guy-sensei. And they were all Jyuuken-ed to Neptune.

"You consider 'training' as work?"

I noticed the tension in his voice. That's a bad omen.

"No, but…"

He put a slender finger on my lips. Did you know that he smelt so deliciously yummy? Even if it was only his finger, I was tempted to bite it.

"We'll cancel training then. Get some sleep," he said.

I painstakingly brushed his finger away. "Neji, did you just say that because of piety?"

He gave his trademark smirk. I don't know why but I suddenly forgot my anger, my fear… and what I was going to reply to him in case he said 'yes'.

Ohh, he's so cute!

…

"Maybe," he said coolly.

Then it all came rushing back. Without pausing to think, I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"Then let's train now."

Seriously, I really wanted to sleep but my pride wanted other way. He chuckled lightly as I dragged him to the woods.

Waitasec… he was _chuckling_?!

I stopped walking as I took in that wonderful laugh of his. Hell, he sounded so cute and perfect. His laugh was contagious… Well, at least it felt like it was.

Then I felt his hand leave mine. It was heavenly while it lasted.

"Tenten, just go home," I heard him exclaim.

I turned to him and scowled. He just smirked before he walked away.

Wow, his hair is so… soft and fragrant. I can smell its fragrance even when he was 5 meters away from me.

Wait… That was NOT what I was supposed to think.

…

I was supposed to call him a bastard.

…

-

Okay, so here I am, in my room, on my bed, thinking about what I can do today.

I came home and slept for 2 hours. Yeah, 2 hours of deep slumber was all it took to keep me in my prime. I glanced at the clock. It was already 8 in the morning. It was still early, and now I had nothing to do.

I stared at my ceiling. Its lavender blankness almost bored me to death. Then I wondered why I had chosen lavender as the color for my room.

Oh yeah, they were the color of _his _eyes.

I scanned the room quickly, hoping that there was something I can find to keep myself occupied. Unfortunately, there was only one thing I saw that got my interest.

It was my old Diary.

I picked it up from under the bed and brushed off the dust that it had occupied. Since I was bored, I decided to scan through it.

It's been like, uh, 6 months since I last wrote in it. I think I forgot its contents because I got really curious as to what was written in it.

…

I flipped open the first page. Oh my goodness.

Why the HELL was there a huge heart in the front page?! And more importantly, why was Neji's name IN it?! Did I really like him that much?

My previous encounter with him this morning told me everything.

…

I flicked it to the next page. That got me into a state of shock. There were lots of doodles and hearts in glittery pink ink. I saw a small note on the corner of the page.

_Hyuuga Tenten. That sounds SO right. If I'm getting married to the hottest, cutest, most attractive guy in Konoha, I swear I'm going to treat him like royalty! Ohh, Hyuuga Neji, you better prepare yourself!_

…

Urgh. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little. This was me? In my Fangirl-ish self?

After inwardly writhing while reading those lovey-dovey entries of mine, a page caught my attention. It had no hearts, no pink writings. It had no glittery doodles and no 'I love you' statements. It was pretty normal, if not for the picture of _someone_ in the middle.

But I just had to stare.

…

Long blackish brown hair. Pale, chalky complexion. A cute, trademark smirk. Magnificent, silvery lavender eyes. Tempting, yummy-looking lips… Wait… I never knew I had thoughts like those.

…

While I was staring, I suddenly went back down memory lane. Flashes of him kept erm… flashing into my mind. I don't know why but I just had to giggle at those precious moments.

It took me almost 20 minutes just to turn that page. I wanted to stare into his face the whole day. But it wouldn't be nice if someone saw me staring at his picture from outside…

The next page was like all the others. Doodles, hearts and all those pink girl stuff.

Another entry caught my interest.

_Dear Diary,_

_Neji and I had trained again today, and there was this moment when he fell over me because of exhaustion. I knew I was the luckiest girl in the world. His face was inches from mine, and I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks. We locked eyes for a second but then he slipped into unconsciousness. That was the one of the BEST days of my life!_

Wow, that was new. I did recall writing some stuff like this… but this was pushing it.

…

It took me a whole hour to finish scanning through that crappy notebook of my inner feelings. It was revolting, but true at the same time.

Suddenly, I had this urge to see the guy of my dreams. It was weird, but I felt like I just had to.

I stood up and did what I had to do. I changed my clothes, I ate, I took a bath and I brushed my teeth. Everything had to look perfect.

And that translates to 'I want to impress Hyuuga Neji today'.

Ugh, what an improper thing to say.

…

I found myself strolling in the noisy roads of Konoha. I wanted to see him in his house, doing the thing that he does best… Meditating and training.

That was what's probably making me fall head over heels in love with him. Along with those looks, of course.

I passed by Ichiraku and saw Hinata get out of the shop. I heard the 'good-bye's' of Naruto and saw Hinata wave back. I immediately rushed to greet her…

Hey, there is nothing wrong in making friends with your dream guy's relatives, right?

"Hi Hinata-chan!"

The Hyuuga heiress glanced at me and ran towards me. She smiled happily and replied, "Hello, Tenten-san."

I grinned happily as we began to walk.

"That was Naruto a while ago, wasn't it?"

Hinata blushed furiously before nodding.

"How's your relationship going?"

She forcefully smiled and said, "It's going well. Actually, I've never felt better!"

That statement felt nice to hear. Hinata had overcome her shyness. No more unnecessary stuttering and no more fidgeting.

"That's good to hear, Hinata!"

She beamed at me and asked, "Tenten-san, may I ask why you're going with me to the estate?"

She had noticed because I kept walking with her. We were in a rocky, deserted path which only led to one place: The Hyuuga Compound.

I gulped inwardly. She was going to tease me if I told her that I just wanted to see her cousin…

"Well, I wanted to ask Neji if he wanted to resume training today," I said cheerfully.

Hinata pursed her lips and thought out loud, "Yeah, I was kinda wondering why you weren't training with Neji-nii-san today."

I sighed quietly. "But is your cousin at home, Hinata?"

"Oh yes, he is. The moment he got home 3 hours ago, he plopped himself right onto the couch and started snoozing," she giggled.

Ha! The great Hyuuga Neji DID feel tired this morning. And I have no idea why I just thought of that.

…

Finally, we reached our destination. I've been to the Hyuuga estate many times before. But not because Neji invited me. It was only because of Hinata's birthday parties.

She slid the doors open and stepped in. I followed her in and almost gasped when I saw who was STILL sleeping on the majestic Hyuuga sofa.

"Tenten-san, are you going to wait for Neji-nii-san to wake up?"

I glanced at the sleeping form of the Hyuuga prodigy before flashing a smile to Hinata. "I guess I'll wait. I don't have anything else to do anyway."

She grinned back. "Well, Tenten-san, I'll be up in my room, okay? Call me if you need anything."

"I will! Oh, and Hinata, why is your house so… quiet today?"

"Well, Father and the rest of the family went to Cloud Village to clear the Hyuuga name of all charges and accusations. The maids and servants were given the day off by Neji-nii-san."

"So basically, you 2 are the only ones left?"

"Yeah. Hanabi went with father too. They're going to return 3 days from now."

"Okay, I got it."

"I'll be going then, Tenten-san."

I heard Hinata's footsteps grow faint. Then, I heard a door close. That was probably her.

…

Waitasec, did Hinata say the maids and servants were given the day off by _Neji_? Wow, so the Hyuuga genius IS a softie inside.

I sat down on the sofa farthest to the one he was sleeping on. I could smell his fragrance from that distance and I inwardly swooned.

I made sure no one was watching me when I stood up and walked towards him.

…

I squatted on the floor, just a mere meter away from him. Instantly, I got entranced by his appearance.

I memorized every single detail of his face. His forehead protector was on the coffee table behind me so I saw the cursed mark etched on his skin. His eyebrows were so thin and long, you'd think it looked perfect on no one but him. His eyelashes were pretty and quite lengthy. My gaze moved to his lips. They were slightly parted and I could've sworn I saw him smile.

He moved a bit and I quickly backed away. When I assumed he was still sleeping, I went near again. But I didn't see those handsome features of him again. His bangs were covering his perfect face.

…

I was desperate. I needed to ogle at him again! Man, I sound so obsessed!

I went nearer and nearer until I was a few inches from him. I carefully brushed his bangs away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

YES! Mission accomplished! This was going to be the one of the happiest days of my life.

But just when I was having the time of my life staring at his angelic face, his eyelids suddenly fluttered open.

I am so dead.

…

I nervously backed away and widened my eyes. I hit the table and his forehead protector fell on the floor with a soft 'clang'.

I opened my mouth to explain things but no sound came out. I had nothing but fear in my mind.

He sat up and looked at me as if I just laid an egg.

"Tenten, what were you doing?"

My mind was racing. But since I had thought of nothing but his gorgeous features, I told him the truth.

"I was staring at you, silly!"

I chuckled nervously as I tried to sound innocent.

"Why?"

That word again! Sometimes, I feel so happy when I hear it. But this time, it made me feel scared.

Realizing I had nothing else left to lose, I made my way towards him. When we were centimeters apart, I muttered a soft 'sorry' before crashing my lips onto his.

…

You could just imagine what that looked like, can you? We were both just 14, having just been promoted to Chuunin level 5 months ago. And here I was, kissing him… on the lips.

It felt like eternity. I wanted to savor his minty taste. I wanted to keep going on like this forever. To me, it felt like a million of years had passed. But in reality, it was only after 7 seconds when I painstakingly withdrew my lips from his.

…

It was the best feeling in the world. I have never felt this happy before. But I was quite shocked to see Hyuuga Neji with his face a shade of scarlet. It was rare for him to show emotions.

And then I just realized. I had kissed him! OMG. He was my first kiss! Hyuuga Neji was my first kiss! And boy, I had just become a tomato.

I gasped before I clamped my hand over my mouth. I felt so girlish at that time. I glanced at him one last time before dashing out the door.

I swear I heard Hinata giggle as I headed out the gate of the compound. I headed straight to my apartment.

…

-

I woke up the next day with a frown etched on my face. I wasn't able to get enough sleep last night. I was afraid that he would start to think that I was one of his fan girls now. He might even avoid me for the rest of my life!

And I simply CANNOT stand the thought of that!

…

15 minutes later, I was on the training grounds, practicing my aim on the dummies placed strategically around the field.

I was positive that he would come to train today. He's obsessed with training, the way I'm obsessed with him.

And I was right. I saw him walking towards me, a smirk gracing his features.

Waitasec… did I just see that right? He was smirking?!

…

"Neji, I'm so sorry for yesterday!"

Ever since he was at my side 3 minutes ago, I've been apologizing nonstop. He seemed to be annoyed by this because his smirk was slowly replaced by a scowl.

"Tenten, apology accepted."

Those words were heaven to my ears! At last!

"Neji, can we just pretend that nothing happened between us?"

The Hyuuga prodigy just stared at me. Then, he deadpanned, "I will in one condition."

That perked my ears up. "What is it?"

"Why were you staring at me yesterday? And why did you take my first kiss? Answer me honestly."

2 questions that had a simple answer. I wasn't afraid to tell him the truth now. I just wanted him to know how I feel about him.

"Simple, Neji. It's because I'm obsessed with you," I said happily.

-

Hyuuga Neji smirked at me all day. We trained for about 10 hours. Yeah, I just wanted to spend some time with him.

But something happened that day which I wasn't expecting at all.

When training was done and I had already bid him goodbye, he walked up to me and pecked me on the lips. I think I heard him mutter 'payback' before he went his own way.

…

And then that became the routine.

It's been 2 months since that incident. We had this daily routine going on. Before training, we kiss each other. And before going home, we kiss again. We don't mind it if anyone sees us.

I'm obsessed with him, and he's grown to love me as well. We don't admit it out loud, but actions speak louder than words, right?

He just turned 15 a week ago. My birthday gift to him was a make-out session that lasted 15 minutes. Wow. I think that was also one of the happiest days I've had all my life.

…

Life had never been better for me…!

…

-

The End!


End file.
